Cap ou pas cap?
by M.McFly
Summary: OS sur le couple DM/HG. Que se passe t-il quand Drago et Hermione se retrouvent tous les deux en retenue et qu'ils font un jeu idiot ?


Nous étions samedi matin et le Soleil rayonnait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je marchais tranquillement lorsque j'entendis un cri de protestation. Je me dirigeai donc vers les récriminations quand j'aperçu Malefoy. Ce dernier était en train de terroriser une Poufsouffle de 5ème année et pointait sa baguette magique sous le menton de la jeune fille.

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur ?_ Lui demanda-t-il.  
- _Bien sur que oui, tu ne le vois donc pas ?_ Rétorqua-t-elle.  
- _Oh je t'en prie Amandine, ne fait pas celle qui…_  
- _Amanda, je m'appelle Amanda._ Le coupa-t-elle.  
- _Qu'importe comment tu t'appelles, ne me coupe plus jamais la parole, c'est clair ? Je disais donc : ne joue pas la sainte nitouche, on dirait Granger._ »

C'est à ce moment précis que je décidai d'intervenir. Bah quoi ? Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser insulter, même s'il n'avait pas réellement tort…

« - _Malefoy !! Lâche ta baguette immédiatement !!_ Je sortis la mienne et la dirigea vers lui. _Et je ne suis pas une sainte nitouche bordel !!_  
- _Alors récapitulons : premièrement non, je ne vais pas lâcher ma baguette. Deuxièmement : sais-tu que tu mets ta vie en péril en me donnant un ordre ? Et troisièmement : Attention tu deviens vulgaire ma petite Grangie. _»

Il avait dit tout cela en braquant sa baguette sur moi. Je devins rouge de colère. Nan mais comment ça « ma petite Grangie » ? Qui était-il pour se permettre de me donner un tel surnom ?

Amanda intervînt en lançant un _Expelliarmus _qui désarma la fouine. Il se retourna vers elle et s'apprêta à la frapper quand j'intervins à mon tour en lui décochant un _Incarcerem_. Amanda éclata d'un rire perçant et un sourire digne de Malefoy se dessina sur mon visage.

Un cri de surprise retentit derrière moi et je vis McGonagall courir vers la fouine.

« - _T'es dans la merde je crois…_ » Me fit remarquer Amanda. Je lui lançais un regard qui voulait dire « Nan ? C'est vrai ? ». J'entendis McGonagall jetait un _Finite_. Elle se releva en traînant Malefoy et se dirigea vers nous.

« - _Miss Granger, miss Oneil, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?_  
- _Je… euh je…_ bégayais-je.  
- _Hermione a prit ma défense professeur. Drago a voulu m'attaquer, Hermione a fait diversion j'ai lancé un Expelliarmus et donc pour se venger Malefoy a voulu me frapper. Malheureusement pour lui, Granger a lancé un Incarcerem._  
Drago baillât bruyamment et ajouta : - _Même pas vrai !_  
McGonagall le regarda et reprit : - _Monsieur Malefoy, miss Granger, je veux vous voir à 14h dans mon bureau. Deux ou trois heures de retenues vous feront le plus grand bien._ »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Moi ? En retenue ? Ce n'était pas possible, Merlin je n'en revenais pas.

Il était 14h et j'attendais devant le bureau de la directrice de ma maison. Je la vis arriver avec Malefoy qui trainait le pas derrière elle. Elle me fit signe de les suivre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de métamorphose. Elle ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes.

« - _Bien,_ commença-t-elle, _vous allez nettoyer entièrement la salle et laver les éponges du tableau. Des balais et tout le nécessaire sont à votre disposition. Ah et avant que je n'oublie : donnez-moi vos baguettes_._ Et je verrouille la porte, histoire qu'aucun de vous deux ne s'échappent. Je reviens dans trois heures._  
- _Evidemment._ Marmonna Malefoy. »

Nous lui confiâmes nos dites baguettes. J'allais chercher un balai et commençais donc à nettoyer.

« - _Déjà que t'es une Sang de Bourbe, tu t'humilies encore plus en faisant le travail des elfes de maison._  
- _Ferme-la !_ Sifflai-je entre mes dents.  
Il se leva et prit une éponge dans ses mains : - _Depuis quand efface-t-elle le tableau avec des éponges, la vieille McGo ?_ »

Je sourcillais. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Il toisa l'éponge et la jeta au sol. Je soupirai. Il était clair que j'allais devoir tout laver et toute seule. Joie !!

Au bout d'une heure j'avais fini et je m'installais à une table. La fouine me regarda et brisa le silence :

« - _Un jeu, ça te dit ?_  
Je fronçais les sourcils.  
- _Aller !_ Reprit-il._ Sinon on risque de mourir d'ennui ici._  
- _Très bien. A quel jeu veux-tu jouer ?_  
- _Je te laisse le choix : « Action ou vérité » ou « Cap ou pas cap » ?  
_- _Cap ou pas cap !_ »

Il eût un rire mauvais. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû accepter… trop tard. Si j'avais dit « Action ou vérité », en annonçant fièrement « je prends vérité ! » je sentais venir le « De qui es-tu amoureuse ? » et là, je n'aurais pas pu lui dire « Oh Drago, c'est de toi que je suis amoureuse et ce depuis notre 4ème année. » Nan, ça aurait été ridicule. Il se serait fichu de moi et demain tout le monde aurait été au courant. Sans parler du fait que j'aurai eût le cœur brisé.

Il commença :  
« - _Cap ou pas cap de… manger un bout de cette éponge ?_ Déclara-t-il en brandissant fièrement l'éponge qu'il avait jetée une heure auparavant.  
- _Mais t'es malade ?_ M'étranglais-je.  
- _Cap ou pas cap ?_ Reprit-il.  
_- Ouais, t'es vraiment cinglé._ Lui dis-je en lui prenant l'éponge des mains. _Cap !_ J'arrachais un petit bout de l'éponge en mousse et le mit dans ma bouche. Je ne pris pas le temps de le mâcher et l'avala d'un coup sec, ce qui m'arracha une grimace.  
- _Pouah ! T'es dégueu Granger !_ Déclara-t-il.  
- _Tais-toi ! Cap ou pas cap d'avouer que tu n'es qu'un lâche doublé d'un gentil toutou qui suit gentiment les ordres de Tu-sais-qui ?_  
- _Hm… je me tâte. Je suis cap d'avouer que je ne suis qu'un lâche, mais par contre, je ne suis pas cap d'avouer que je suis « un gentil toutou qui suit gentiment les ordres de Tu-sais-qui ».  
_- _Oh ! Et pourquoi cela ?_  
- _Parce que je ne suis pas les ordres de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._  
- _Ouais ouais, c'est ça vas-y paye-toi ma tê…_  
- _Je ne suis qu'un lâche ! Voilà, avoué. Cap ou pas cap de me dire ce que tu ressens pour Weasley ?_  
J'ouvris la bouche et la refermait aussi vite.  
- _T'es amoureuse de lui ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un ton qu'il aurait désiré indifférent. Mais je senti une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.  
- _Si je… non. Ron n'est que mon meilleur ami.  
_A ma réponse il eût un vague sourire que j'aperçus.  
- _Cap ou pas cap de tout remettre en désordre et de tout ranger à nouveau?_  
- _Hm,_ grogna-t-il,_ …cap !_ »

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. J'ai rêvé ou il a dit qu'il était cap ? Il se leva et, d'un geste gracieux, balança tout parterre. J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'il faisant de grands dessins sur le tableau et les essuyais aves des éponges secs, ce qui engendra de grandes traces. Il prit une craie, la réduit à néant et éparpilla la poussière dans la pièce. Il me regarda et me fit un large sourire. Il prit le balai et se mit à balayer – forcement, que voulez-vous faire d'autre avec un simple balai moldu ? – en me disant « _C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu me vois faire ça ! Et tu seras sûrement la seule personne à avoir vu ça dans ta vie, alors sois heureuse !_ _Si mon père me voyait, il m'aurait déjà tué ! _» Je m'esclaffai. Quand il en eût fini avec le balai, il prit une éponge, la mouilla et nettoya le tableau. Je le contemplai. Même de dos il était magnifique. La musculature de ses épaules, son dos joliment courbé pour effacer ses dessins, ses fesses parfaitement rebondit et ses jambes musclés par des heures d'entraînement de Quidditch… MIAM ! J'entrouvris la bouche et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je faillis baver tellement il était canon.

Comment ça je ne suis attirée par lui que physiquement ? Que nenni ! Je l'aime et je le sais, croyez-moi. Je vous explique : à force de trop haïr quelqu'un, on finit par l'aimer. Et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé, malheureusement. Pourquoi malheureusement ? Parce que ce n'est pas réciproque pardi ! Il me hait, certes, mais pas assez pour m'aimer. M'enfin bon, tant qu'il ne m'ignore pas, je m'en fiche.

Il avait fini de tout nettoyer et se dirigea vers moi.

« - _Bien joué Malefoy !_ Déclarai-je.  
- _Cap ou pas cap de m'appeler par mon prénom ?_  
- _Bien sur que je suis cap Malef… Drago ! Cap ou pas cap de ne m'appeler que par mon prénom ? Je veux dire : plus de Granger ou de ma petite Grangie, de castor, de miss-je-sais-tout ou de sainte nitouche et par-dessus tout, plus de Sang de Bourbe.  
_- _Quoi ? Mais ce serait de la torture !!_ Je sourcillais et fis des yeux ronds._ Bien sur que je suis cap, Hermione. »_

Mon cœur eût un raté. _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, _il m'a appelé _Hermione_. Je sentais que mes yeux brillaient et eût confirmation quand il me sourit. Un vrai sourire. Pas un sourire de Malefoy, mais un sourire humain et chaleureux. Je me sentis fondre, mon cœur explosa dans ma cage thoracique. Sans le vouloir, je lui chuchotai :

« - _Cap ou pas cap de m'embrasser ? »_ J'eus un hoquet, surprise par ma propre question.

Il eût un petit rire. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, mon cœur battait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. J'allais faire un malaise, c'était certain. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur la droite et approcha son visage du mien. Son front se colla au mien, son nez jouait avec le mien et ses lèvres, ô Merlin ses lèvres ! Elles frôlèrent les miennes. Ma respiration était saccadée, je ne pouvais plus résister, l'écart entre nous était trop restreint. Je cédais la première et posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se recula légèrement, geste dû à la surprise, et approfondit notre baiser en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres pour qu'elles s'entre-ouvrent. Ce qu'elles firent, évidemment. Nos langues jouaient, tournaient, son haleine se mélangeait à la mienne. J'aurais pu mourir après ça, je m'en fichais. Il m'avait donné le plus merveilleux premier baiser.

Comment ça, ce n'est pas mon premier baiser ? Bien sur que si ! Krum ? KRUM ! Ce bougre, tu parles, encore plus coincé que moi. Donc, ouais, c'est mon premier baiser.

Donc je reprends là où je m'étais arrêté. Sa langue reprit place dans sa bouche et il mit fin au baiser.

« - _Cap ! »_ Acclama-t-il. Mon cœur se serra. Pour lui, ce n'était que le jeu. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Hermione ? Qu'il t'aimait ? Ah ! Pauvre sotte.

« - _C'était… beurk !_ Mentis-je.  
- _A qui le dis-tu !_ Renchérit-il. _Plus jamais, c'était…_  
- _Écœurant ?_ »

Il ne répondit rien. **Aïe.** Mon cœur. Je crois bien qu'il vient de se briser en mille morceaux. J'étouffai un petit rire involontaire, nerveux.

Je me dégageai de lui. Et m'avançai vers la porte. Il me retînt par le bras.

« - _Cap ou pas cap de me dire ce que t'as ressenti ?_  
- _Avant, pendant ou après ?_ Demandai-je. Il sembla surpris.  
- _Les trois !_  
- _Pas cap…_

**- Trouillarde !! **Ferme ta bouche, conscience de mes deux !

- _Trouillarde !!_ Fit-il en faisant écho à ma satanée conscience. _Même pas digne d'être une Gryffondor !_

J'écarquillais les yeux. Alors là, je dis non ! Moi ? Pas digne d'être une Gryffondor ? Tu vas voir !

- _Avant, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser. Pendant, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Après, j'ai cru que… que j'allais mourir. Voilà, cap._ »

Il me scruta, un air interrogateur collait sur son faciès. Je souris timidement et rougis, puis lui demanda ce que lui avait ressentit.

« - _Bah… euh je… euh…_ balbutia-t-il.  
- _C'était mon premier baiser._ Avouai-je, gênée.  
- _Quoi ?!!_ Il avait beuglé ça tellement fort qu'il s'en était presque étouffé. _Mais… et Krum ?_

Ce n'est pas possible il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Je fis non de la tête.

- _Weasmoche ?_ Reprit-il. _Potter ? Londubat ?_  
- _Beuh ! Mais t'as un problème ma parole ! J'te dis que t'étais le premier, donc c'est que t'es le premier._

Il resta interdit quelques minutes et me demanda :

- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »_

J'haussais les épaules. Que je lui dise que je l'aime ? Et puis quoi encore !

« - _Cap ou pas cap de me dire ce que tu ressens pour moi ?_ Demanda-t-il soudainement.

** !!**

- _Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi. _Il souleva un sourcil. _Haine, mépris, animosité, dégoût, répulsion…_  
- _Indifférence ?_  
- _Négatif._ Il eût un large sourire. _Quoi ?  
_- _Tu sais ce que disent les moldus ?_  
- _Non._  
- _Deux choses : le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine, mais l'indifférence. Et : entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas…_  
- _Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_ Il sourit derechef. _Hein ? Nan mais ça va pas ? Moi, amoureuse de toi ? On aura tout entendu !_ Dis-je froidement. _Je t'aime pas, je t'ai jamais aimé. J'ai une tête à t'aimer?_ Enchaînai-je, paniquée.  
- _Je n'ai rien dit. Tu as avoué toute seule._

Je me figeai. Connerie, foutaise ! Je n'ai rien avoué du tout.

- _Ne prends pas tes rêves pour de la réalité, Malefoy._  
- _Drago !_ Me reprit-il durement.  
- _N'as-tu pas l'impression que la sale Sang de Bourbe te salit en prononçant ton prénom ?_  
Il me toisa et déclara : - _Comment peux-tu dire une telle horreur ? N'as-tu donc pas remarqué que je t'ai embrassé ? Cela veut bien dire que je me contre-fiche de ton rang…_  
- _Ou que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour te taper TOUTES les filles de l'établissement, sans exception…_ »

Je me tus. Ma réplique me semblait vraiment ridicule, complètement débile. Je baissais la tête, étant trop honteuse. Il y eût un silence lourd, pesant et long. Trop long. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me levais histoire d'aller me cacher dans un coin et me faire toute petite. Seulement voilà, il fallut qu'il ouvre la bouche. En fait j'avais peur de ce qu'il m'avouait là :

« - _Ou peut-être est-ce parce que je t'aime._ »

Je m'arrêtais. Quoi ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Il m'aime ? _Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime._ Je ne bougeai plus, je ne respirai plus. Je n'existai plus. _Il m'aime._ Quoi de plus normal après tout ? C'est vrai quoi, Drago Malefoy est amoureux d'Hermione Granger et Hermione Granger est amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Tout le monde le sait, c'était l'évidence même… Mais nan mais rien ne va !! _Il m'aime._ C'est pire que tout ! Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble ! Ô rage, ô désespoir !

Je daignai enfin me retourner et m'avança vers lui en titubant encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. _Il m'aime._

« - _Tu… tu quoi ?_ Demandai-je, peu certaine d'avoir bien entendu.  
- _Bah euh… rien._  
- _Ah ! Je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas me dire __ÇA__._  
- _Cap ou pas cap de dire ce que tu ressens pour moi ?_  
- _Tu m'as déjà posé cette question Drago !_  
- _Je sais, mais je veux une autre réponse._  
- _Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre…_  
- _Je sais qu'au fond il y a autre chose. Que tu ressens autre chose…_  
- Hm, …eh bien je… j_e hais ta façon de me parler. Et la couleur de tes cheveux. Je hais ce que tu devines en moi. Je te hais au point d'en crever. Et même de te tuer parfois. Je hais ta façon d'avoir raison, et de me regarder dans les yeux. Je te hais quand tu me fais rire. Davantage quand tu me fais pleurer. Je te hais quand tu n'es pas là et que tu es Merlin sait où. Mais je hais surtout de ne pas te haïr. Ni un seul instant. Ni une seule minute. Ni même du tout._ (1) _Paradoxalement, j'ai commencé à te haïr au moment où tu m'as obligé à te désirer _(2), _c'était en 4__ème__ année._ _Dès cet instant, j'ai commencé à lutter. Contre moi, contre le bon sens et la réalité. Pouvait-on aimer de cette façon, aussi fort, aussi soudainement en dépit de toute raison, de toute prudence? Etait-ce bien moi, la solitaire, l'arrogante, la caustique – et ceux seulement avec toi bien sur – qui éprouvait une telle faim de l'Homme que tu es, un tel besoin de ta présence qu'à peine quitté j'étais déjà en manque de toi? _(3)  
- _Là c'est moi qui ne suis pas sur de te suivre…_  
- _Ce que je veux dire c'est que je te haïssais tellement que j'ai fini par t'aimer._  
- _Tu parles trop._  
- _Comment ça ?_  
- _Dis-les moi, c'est trois mots qui sont coincés dans ta gorge et qui te brûlent les lèvres. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là._  
- _Alors vas-y, aide-moi._ »

Il s'approcha de moi, ses pas se voulaient démesurément lents. Il saisit ma main et fit glisser ses doigts entre les miens. De sa main libre, il dégagea les cheveux qui tombaient sur mon épaule. Une fois fait, il déposa ses douces lèvres sur mon cou froid. Je sentis son sourire s'étirer sur ma gorge. La raison ? Mon pouls s'emballait à vive allure et forcement, il le sentait. Ma jugulaire devait taper étonnement fort. Il remonta et me mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Il embrassa mon front, ma tempe, ma joue, parcourut ma mâchoire, puis finit sur mes lèvres. Il y jouait avec le bout de sa langue.

« - _Dis-le moi. J'ai besoin de l'entendre._ » Murmura-t-il.

Ma respiration était saccadée, la tête me tournée. La coupable de mon état n'était autre que son haleine. Elle m'enivrait, la traitresse. Une fois rentrée dans mes narines, elle me faisait perdre le contrôle de tous mes membres. C'est ainsi que, sans que mon cerveau ne la commande, ma langue se délia :

« - _Je t'aime Drago Malefoy._ »

Il sourit et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis se retira.

« -_ Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Hermione Granger._ »

Il s'empara de mes lèvres une fois de plus. Mais ce baiser-là n'était pas comme les autres. Toute notre patiente, notre haine, notre passion mais aussi tout notre amour y était. C'est cet instant que choisit McGonagall pour rentrer dans la salle de classe. C'est ainsi qu'elle nous découvrait : enlacés, en train de s'embrasser amoureusement.

Quand même, c'est fou comment trois heures de retenues et un jeu débile peuvent changer votre vie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Citation tirée du film "10 bonnes raisons de te larguer."  
(2) Vous avez, bien évidemment, reconnu cette citation de Fascination de Stéphenie Meyer. (:  
(3) Citation de Liliane Gourgeon.

Amanda Oneil, Poufsouffle de 5ème année = sortie tout droit de mon imagination.

Bon c'est mon première OS alors... j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Enjoy it! (:


End file.
